Kitsune's Revenge
by Moonlight Shadow4
Summary: KagInu--Shippo's gotten whapped again by Inu-Yasha, and this time, the fox-child has a little prank to goad the hanyou even more; a kitsune's revenge is sweet.... Cute and comedic.


_Disclaimer: _Yeesh…. Inu-Yasha doesn't belong to me, none of them do, ok? Do not sue me, do not flame me, and do not send me a one-eye-one-eared-flying-purple-people-eater! I will not like that, Sam I Am; I just want to be a writer, that I am. ^^; Ok, so corny (I'm from Iowa, so back off) and here's the shot.

A/N: Kitsune is another word for fox….

_Kitsune's Revenge_

                WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! 

"Haha, Shippo!" Inu-Yasha laughed, holding his stomach, leaning over a bit at the waist, unable to smack the dazed kitsune any more as his body continued to grow more unstable the more raucous his chuckling got. "You stupid, little fox. That should teach you to talk to ME that way!"

                Rubbing his sore head, where he attempted to suppress the growing bump with his hands, the fox glowered angrily at the dog-demon. "You! Inu-Yasha, you big jerk, I'm gonna get you for this!" he swore, pointing his small forefinger at him, leaping to his fox-feet.

                The half-demon rolled his eyes, raising his fist slightly. The little boy recoiled and his tail frizzed out. "Tch! Yeah, right, Shippo, I'm _so_ scared." He guffawed, stamping his feet with a flapping of clothes, he fell onto his rump, and from there to his back on the grass. 

                Shippo growled and narrowed his blue-green eyes. Simpering, he said, "Just you wait. Just you wait." He scuttled off on all fours.  A plan was forming in his mind as he left Inu-Yasha, tears of rage in his eyes,  at the roots of the Goshinboku. 

                Inu-Yasha stopped laughing for a moment, glancing around his quiet forest, a field of green leaves above him. "Teach me a lesson," the hanyou whispered, new chuckles rising as he shook his head, flinging tears about. "Give me a fucking break."

~*~*~*~*

                "Kagome! Kagome!" called Shippo scampering up to the kneeling girl, who was in the middle of picking some flowers on the edge of the forest bordering Lady Kaede's village. 

                "Huh?" She smiled as her kindly orbs of cobalt lighting upon the young fox. "Oh, Shippo, how are you?"

                He grinned cutely at her, making her squeal in girlish delight. "Fine," he responded, hopping up and perching himself on her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

                "Oh, just gathering herbs and flowers for Lady Kaede. What about you?" Reaching over, she plucked another flower and tickled Shippo with the yellow petals before dropping it into her basket, already filled with all the colors of the rainbow.

                "Inu-Yasha was picking on me," he snitched, peering through the thicket in case the aforementioned hanyou should come dashing out of the forest to give him another whap on his cranium. (Shippo didn't know how much more his brain could handle.)

                Releasing a long sigh, Kagome rolled her eyes as she snagged a small, green sprout. "That guy—he really is a pain sometimes."

                "You're telling me! Such a mutt!" He bobbled his head officially on her shoulder.

                "Oh, be a bit nicer," coaxed the girl. "He isn't a horrible person. Just…" she thought for a moment, ceasing her work for a as she searched for a rather gentle way to describe the irascible half-demon, before saying, "temperamental."

                _Mental is right… _Shippo thought dryly. "I guess." He caught a glimpse of the girl's face, now noticing how she truly acted when the mention of the moronic hanyou was brought up. She looked a bit amused, with a dreamy—almost faraway—look her pools of cerulean; the little boy was aware of how much that dummy meant to her. 

Then again, even if he didn't wish to admit it, Inu-Yasha didn't fair any better. 

Actually, that was the _main_ reason why Shippo had gotten whapped over the head in the first place…there must've been some underlying reasons—or things Inu-Yasha would rather he keep bottled up would be a bit more accurate--between twerp and jerk for the whole incident to have occurred. 

                _"Hey, Inu-Yasha," the boy called to the lazy dog-demon sitting up on a branch of the Goshinboku. Shippo had come purposefully up to ruthlessly scold said male for hurting Kagome's feelings by being irascible and unyielding earlier that morning when she wanted to go home to get some more supplies. _

_                That crater he got himself into was something he deserved; Kagome could do no wrong in Shippo's mind…even if she hadn't chosen the best time to tell him of her departure…_

_                "Eh?" the voice lazily wafted back down from the figure clad in red. "What is it, brat?"_

_                Shippo puffed out his chest, pointing a finger at him, psyched to do some serious hanyou-chewing out. "You really ought to tell Kagome how you feel!" he shouted up at the inert figure. "The rest of us are getting tired of your petty fights. Get over Kikyo and go to Kagome, she's much more important!" The fox-child waited, minute fists pressed tightly onto his hips._

_                Dead silence hung in the air like a heavy haze. "And why," an icy tone came as the hanyou descended, his  face a mix of lividness and absolute angst, "should I take advice from a midget like you?" He towered over the child, arms tucked in the sleeves of his haori._

_                "I'm more mature than you are and everyone knows it!" Shippo had boasted, matching the dog-hanyou glare for glare. Quietly, he added with a superior tone, "Besides, I **know**_ _you love Kagome."_

_                That had started the whacking spree. It was a steady rhythm Shippo was all but used to, as he tried to scamper away, but the irate and severely pissed off Inu-Yasha refused to relent. For the longest time, he wore a mask created of many, undecipherable emotions. _

_With each whack, at the beginning, Inu-Yasha said a single word. The whole sentence came out as this: "So, what if I feel that way for Kagome?! It's not like she loves me, you stupid, dumb ass, fucking shrimp!"_

_After a while, it just became for Inu-Yasha's amusement._

_Shippo was doomed to be his whipping boy…_

Two words could seriously spell out the solution to the hanyou's—ahem—problems:

Anger management. 

Shippo waggled his head; sometimes, that idiot could be so uncouth. But that's precisely when the perfect revenge came into his gingery head. He'd been looking at it all wrong, these past few months. It couldn't be small, oh no. Something dire, something drastic, something Inu-Yasha wouldn't expect, wouldn't be on his home turf of dealings, something… 

The fox-boy grinned.

 He knew now.

 He knew. 

Hopping off the girl-from-the-future's shoulder, he called, "I'm going to go find Kirara."

"Ok, be careful," Kagome warned like a mother would to her child, stooped down now as she gathered some leaves from the base of a tree.

"I will. Bye, Kagome!" The little fox dashed off, tittering at his own genius. 

Truly, why hadn't he thought of this sooner? He only prayed that it would work…. 

Shippo waited until he was a good ten yards off and out of sight before setting his plan in motion. He removed a leaf from the inside of his vest, and the small, fox-child Shippo transformed into a seemingly, seventeen-year-old, perpetually pissed-off, half-demon dog boy named Inu-Yasha. 

He shook his now silvery head, forelocks swaying. _Damn, Inu-Yasha is tall!_ Shippo thought, almost whapping his still tender noggin on a low-hanging sapling tree branch. The dog-ears on his head twitched and swiveled, picking up sounds of the villagers. 

So far, no sound of the other group members was hearable. 

Miroku was probably out doing palm readings for the local girls while Sango brooded along the fence line, torn between launching into pummel him mercilessly with Hiraikotsu or just stew in her own juices—now that the fox-child thought of it, Sango and Inu-Yasha were a lot like siblings… 

Anyway, back on track…

He had to test out his 'mature' voice. (He sniffed at the notion. Inu-Yasha? Mature? Right! When Miroku went straight as a circle…). Shippo cleared his throat. "Ka_go_me." 

No, that sounded too whiny…not like he didn't whine to her loads, but---

"_Ka_gome." 

Nope, sounded like he was going to barf. 

Shippo squinted the foreign, golden eyes shut. He had to think…. 

How would someone describe the hanyou's voice?

_"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha dashed forward and caught her; he yelled at her; he was surprised; he nearly cried…._

Shippo knew exactly at that moment after recollecting the adventures he'd been on with the couple. He'd heard that exclamation many a-time before, and it was something that seemed to be a common thing said by his new family. 

"Kagome." 

Perfect! It was that strange gruffness and phony, apathetic air mixed with deep affection and concern with a pinch of anger and sorrow. _That_ was the voice of Inu-Yasha.

Now the walking. With only a slight stumble here or there at the onset, the young fox eventually managed to move his transformed body around fairly well. No tail or anything showed either when he checked. 

All in all, it seemed pretty good. But, for it to seem the same, he figured he ought to run; seldom did that impatient dim-wit do anything slowly. Taking a few deep breaths, and hoping the real Inu-Yasha had laughed himself to sleep look he did normally, Shippo took off. An explosive sensation rushed through his elongated legs, allowing him loping strides and precise movements. _Whoa! This is so cool!_ He let out a small, childish giggle._ This whole running thing is awesome! I can't wait till I get bigger!_

Then he smelled Kagome, a bit off from where he'd left her at the edge of the village. "Perfect." He suppressed another juvenile snigger. He increased speed and came careening toward her, stopping with flawless ease right before her.

Startled, the girl turned to gaze at him. "Inu-Yasha?" Her eyes widened in bemusement, setting a near-full basket of herbs down. The girl got to her feet, dusting off her skirt. "What's going on?"

_This is my shot! _"Kagome," he began, checking to make sure the voice was fine—it was a certain match to the real boy's. "Kagome, I want to tell you something."

Curious, she stepped forward, smiling sweetly, apparently over their little tiff from earlier. "Oh, all right. What is it?"

Gulping on the inside—he'd never done this sort of thing before--, Shippo wrapped his arms around the girl-from-the-future, tipped her back slightly, and chastely kissed her on the lips. He instantly released her, and sped off again, far away from the village, and out of Inu-Yasha's direct line of fire. 

It was probably the weirdest thing he'd ever done, aside from the goodnight kisses he gave her every night, and it wasn't too much different either.

Boy, was that guy gonna be mad when he found out…. 

Shippo smirked, changing back to his normal, cute self. "That'll teach him."

~*~*~*~*

Stunned, Kagome had stood there, a hand pressed to her lips, numb to the rest of the happenings in the village. "H-he kissed me?" She blinked several times, her mind repeating the scene in her head. No, she wasn't delusion…she thought…"B-but…wh-why?" It took her a while to get her bearings. Slowly, she retrieved her bushel basket, fingering the weave of the handle listlessly, pondering deeply.

Coming to the decision that she wanted answers, the girl marched into the Forest of Inu-Yasha, using the honing sensors—or more accurately defined as her knowledge of certain dog-demon's favorite lounging roosts—to track him down. Crunching through the thick rolls of hunter, Kagome made it to the Goshinboku where Inu-Yasha was sitting on a root, staring off into space. Taking a gulp of air, she steadied herself and strode forward. "Inu-Yasha," she said crisply, "we need to talk."

Nonchalantly, he turned his eyes to her, his folded arms pillowing the back of his head. "Yeah, what is it, Kagome?"

"Why did you..." she paused. She sighed, taking in a deep breath to stop from making another false start.  "Why did you…?" The girl growled in slight frustration at her incompetence to put a simple question together without dying midway.

He sat up fully, peering at her curiously. "Why did I what?"

Kagome toed the ground lightly, pink staining her cheeks, making the dog-hanyou ever more befuddled. "…kiss me…" the words finally came out in a hushed whisper.

Inu-Yasha gawked at her for a moment, his jaw hanging as far as the hinges would allow. "Wh-what?! But I didn't—honest--Kagome!" his voice scrambled around to find the right words to express his point. He hadn't dozed off and sleep-kissed her or something like that, had he? "I've been here all day!"

"O-oh? You have, have you?" Kagome could feel the heat flare across even more powerfully than beforehand. "Then, how did you suddenly gain a double, Inu-Yasha?"

His chops worked tirelessly, but made no noise except confused burbles until all he could do was make a wide-eyed shrug accompanied by an, "I dunno." 

They both averted their gaze. They hadn't an idea what to say to the other. It wasn't like this sort of thing happened frequently.

Get in danger, yes.

Fight lots of evil villains, yes.

Bicker with each other a lot, yes.

Have some random imposter come up and kiss Kagome--that was a big fat 'no.'

Inu-Yasha stared at the treetops, hearing the girl's strained breathing that mirrored his own. The sunlight made the leaves and translucent green overhead with the exception of that one pesky dark patch that kept moving around.

Hold it…that spot looked suspiciously baby kitsune sized…and the only kitsune Inu-Yasha knew was a brat that vowed revenge on him about ten minutes ago. 

Ears perking up, he caught the familiar titters that only came from one creature. "Shippo! You little runt!" Inu-Yasha punched the god-tree with enough force to rattle the boughs. A high-pitched wail, a thud, and a few seconds later brought a swirly-eyed fox-cub to the forest floor.

"Shippo?" Kagome blinked, only brought out of her stupor by the half-demon's abrupt outburst. "What are you--?"

"You did it, didn't you brat?!" Inu-Yasha snatched the boy with the front of his vest up to near eyelevel. Shaking him, and poking him with a claw, "What the hell's wrong with you?!"

Shippo's small body buckled prior to trembling with rage and frustration. "Because I was getting you back! You won't tell Kagome your true feelings and I don't like that my new mommy and daddy don't act like they should!" the child finally burst out, holding such a personal secret from them for so long that it made his chest lighter as soon as the words flew from his lips.

Such is the truth from the mouth of babes….

Inu-Yasha gaped. How the hell was he supposed to respond to something like that? He set the boy on his feet roughly. After a pregnant pause he growled, "Three second head-start…." He locked gazes with Shippo before bellowing, "Three!" He chased the fox-child, arms raised, screaming like madman, "I'm gonna wring your scrawny, little neck so bad!"

"Kagome!" 

The girl continued to stand there as the pair made the customary ring around her. She sighed and shook her head, peering at the ground with slight disappointment. "Like he'd ever do something like—"

"Oi, Kagome."

"Huh?" Her cobalt eyes went up, meeting with Inu-Yasha's pure gold orbs.

He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, taking time to cup her cheek. Her body stiffened with shock, yet she managed to return it just as he pulled away. An arrogant smirk played on his lips. "The brat's right about my feelings, Kagome…however, this isn't the time for that sort of thing and---Shippo! I never said you could leave! You're not off the hook, you stupid, little ignoramus!"

With that, Kagome watched as Inu-Yasha sprinted after the yelping kitsune, stunned and confused once more. Still, she smiled, brushing a finger over her lips. She knew what he meant. "I love you, too, Inu-Yasha. I love you, too."

~*~*~*~*

A/N: Total comedy. I actually started writing this one shot about six months ago, but never got around to finishing it. My apologies if it seems uneven, but it's meant more to comedic-romance, more so than even "Truth in the Kiss". (That and my style's evolved a bit, so I hope it sounded good). I hope everyone liked! R&R and please check out my other stories! A good majority of my readers probably want to jab me with a stick so I'll get on with "The Mysterious Little Visitor" and "On a Leash" and all the other fics of mine. ^^; Couldn't help myself! I was bored! If you're interested, I have a notify list (hanyoumiko.notifylist.com) sign up there and you can get updates.

Ja ne,

~Moonlight Shadow   


End file.
